Love Among the Ruins
by Shane C
Summary: My first Yeerk-centric fic. Details the finer points of the agreement between Chapman and his Yeerk, Iniss 226. One-shot. As always, reviews are most appreciated.


**Love Among the Ruins**

Once he was back in control of the human known as Hedrick Chapman, Iniss 226 lifted "his" head from the Yeerk pool and looked around. The Hork-Bajir who'd been holding his host's arms tightly now let him go and backed off. Iniss may not have been a Sub-Visser, yet, but he was well on his way. As a high-ranking Yeerk, most of the others (like the Hork-Bajir controllers in charge of re-infestation security) treated him with a sort of respectful indifference. They knew Iniss would probably soon be in direct command of them…but he wasn't quite there, yet.

(Did you enjoy your time?) Iniss asked Chapman. There was a note of teasing to the question, but it was mostly a serious inquiry. Iniss and Chapman had a turbulent relationship, as far as Yeerk and host went, but it had been a little smoother recently. Chapman did not fight Iniss' control anymore – not that it had ever done him any good. He was keeping his end of the bargain to remain quiet and only speak when spoken to. Most of the time, anyway.

Chapman kept his word because he saw that Iniss was keeping his. Chapman had sworn not to fight for control or distract the Yeerk if Iniss would promise something in return. It was something easy, though Iniss never let Chapman see how little it cost him to keep his word on the matter. All that Chapman required in return for his cooperation was for Iniss to leave his daughter alone, to not infest her.

All too easy. The fifteen year old girl would not be a significant addition to the Yeerk cause – not at this point, anyway. (I wouldn't say I enjoyed it. It was nice to have my body back, at least for a while,) Chapman allowed. His "tone" was an odd mixture of being edgy and polite.

Iniss did something most Yeerks would never do – he searched the neuro-pathways of his host's brain, found what he was looking for, and purposely pulled control away from it, leaving it to Chapman. (You may sleep,) he said to his host, trying to sound kindly. Chapman gave the mental version of a nod, and suddenly, Iniss could no longer feel Chapman's presence anywhere in the man's own mind, except for the small part deep inside he'd let him have complete control over.

Iniss had discovered that his host just wanted an escape, now that all of his fears had been realized...and now that he also understood that Iniss meant to keep his word about his daughter. So Iniss had located the place in the brain where memories are stored. He'd "unlocked" all of the memories Chapman's brain contained, and then he'd allowed Chapman's consciousness to dwell there. He'd even showed him how to use them, how to manipulate his own memory banks for amusement. Chapman would _come back _every now and then to see what Iniss was doing with his body – like a deer drinking from a stream, every now and then he would lift his head to scan for danger – but he spent most of his time inside of his own memories, watching them like movies or "listening" to music he'd heard.

Now that he was as alone as he could possibly be inside of his host, Iniss took stock of the things his host body needed to survive. The metabolic rate at which his body converted calories into energy was slowing, a sign that the body needed fuel. Iniss decided to restock his host's caloric reserves and walked to the cafeteria that was set off to the side of the Pool.

He chose a tray with French fries, a grisly sandwich called a hamburger, and a high-calorie soda. He chose these things because Chapman had liked them, and it was easier if Iniss did not try to go against the brain's baser desires. He ate alone, thinking of his upcoming duties. He was to inspect the progress on standard-issue Dracon beam production and report to Sub-Visser 32. He also needed to do a Projected Infestation Progress Report for his quadrant of the city. The last one had been at 22% - higher than any other controlled quadrant, but still not good enough for the ever-demanding Visser Three. Iniss hoped to have at least a 4% increase to report by next Friday.

"Greetings, Iniss 226," a voice broke him out of his thoughts. Iniss looked up to see his old pool-mate, Jillay 330, in his human host, of course. Jillay held a similar tray of food, and sat down at Iniss' table.

"Jillay 330. I hope you are well. May the Kandrona shine and strengthen you," Iniss said with a smile.

"And you," Jillay replied. "How goes your host situation?" Jillay was one of the few Yeerks Iniss had felt comfortable enough with to tell about his new method of cooperation.

"Very well, actually. He is enjoying the small freedom I have given him, and he does not fight me at all."

Jillay leaned forward conspiratorially. "I tried that, you know. It didn't work, at first." He tapped the forehead of his young, male host. "He would not tuck himself away in his own memory and allow me to operate without being bothered." He smiled. "Not at first, anyway." Jillay leaned forward even more and lowered his voice. "Then, I tried manipulating him in the same way you did yours. My host is in love with another young, human female. I promised I would protect her from infestation if he would only cooperate. That, if he would be quiet and leave me be, she could remain free." A look of amazement crossed Jillay's features, and his tone was full of wonder. "He complied immediately."

Iniss was a little surprised, but not much. These humans were terribly flawed when it came to the subject of love. Most, if not all, of them would sacrifice themselves for another person, if they loved that person. "And he has kept his word?" Iniss asked.

Jillay nodded triumphantly. "He checks to make sure I am keeping mine…but he has become much easier to deal with. I thank you for the knowledge. Perhaps you could include it in one of your reports? It could be a huge benefit for inexperienced Yeerks who are having control issues."

Iniss shook his head. He was known as an innovator and a dreamer among his peers, but this process of manipulating a host with love would only be good for so long. Carefully checking to make sure Chapman was still oblivious to the conversation he was having – he was – Iniss replied, "It is only a short-term solution. I don't know why they don't seem to realize that their cooperation is only buying their loved ones a little time instead of salvation. They _know _we mean to take this whole planet, and everyone on it, eventually. Once they realize that we mean to take their loved ones despite our promises, they will fight. I know mine will fight me harder than ever, once that day comes."

Jillay looked thoughtful and nodded his agreement. "I suppose. I'm just thankful to get a break from his whining and puling."

Iniss finished the last bite of his sandwich and stood. "I am glad you are well, Jillay 330. Kandrona shine on you."

"And you, Iniss 226. Carry the strength of the Kandrona. Until we meet again."

"Fare you well." Iniss walked to the garbage can to empty his tray. Chapman shocked him by speaking to him directly.

(You're wrong, you know,) Chapman said. He sounded wary and tired, but not defiant. (I'm well aware that you mean to take my Melissa eventually. And I _will _fight you, when that day comes. But I'm content for you to leave her alone for now. The price of my cooperation is time – time where she can be free.)

Iniss had no idea how Chapman had managed to pretend to not be listening to his conversation with Jillay. Perhaps giving him total control over even a small part of his own mind had been a mistake. He searched Chapman's mind and found the answer immediately.

(You're holding on to the hope that the Andalite bandits will stop us,) he accused. (You think they can slow us down long enough for the rest of their brothers to get here.)

(Does it matter what I hope?) Chapman asked, unbothered. (_You _don't believe that. Why do you care about my most desperate dreams? Even _I _know it is a stupid hope. But I have to hope for something. If I gave my daughter up as lost, I would have no reason to cooperate with you. So let me dream, Yeerk, and in return you can have my body and my mind.)

Iniss was confused – human concepts of love and hope were just weaknesses to be exploited…weren't they? They didn't have any physical power. (I suppose you're right, Chapman. Dream away. In the end, you and I don't even matter. Things will happen as they will, won't they?)

(Yes,) Chapman agreed. (That is something the two of us have in common. I believe that, too. There will be water if God wills it.)

Iniss internally smiled. God. Another human idea deeply rooted in hope and love. (Dream away, human. I won't take that from you. Take comfort in the possibilities, even as I am using you to end those possibilities.)

Chapman didn't take the bait. (I will,) he said serenely, and Iniss felt the human's consciousness funnel back down into the deep center of his memories. The fact that he could even _be _serene with all that was happening to him baffled Iniss. It made him question whether or not he'd made a mistake in his judgment that love had no physical power. But, he mused, if Yeerks believed that love had power, they would also use that as a weapon.

Better to leave those strange, alien concepts to the aliens.


End file.
